Aribunta Bullet
Aribunta Bullet is a form of Aribunta with more ranged attacks. Appearance Aribunta with a gray iron color with what seems like an exposed brain and also holes in it's shoulders and claws. History Origin At some point in time, Yapool realized he had lost his will to make new choju. For the last 14 years, he had never bothered to create anything new, he just keeps reviving Verokron, Vakishim, Doragory, Lunaticks, and Ace Killer over and over and over again despite the fact only Doragory and Ace Killer were some of his successful ones. He needed to do something new, wanted to do something new, so he looked over at Aribunta, a choju he used rarely. Yapool grabbed up the super-beast, and began to modify it into something at least slightly new. At the end result, he came out with two variations, one known as Arubunta Bullet which could shoot bullet out of it's claws based on Bullet Ants and then Aribunta Cutter based on Leaf Cutter Ants. Wanting to see what they were properly capable of, Yapool searched across the known multiverse for potential ultras. He didn't want to use them against those who had already seen it like Ace, the Ultra Brothers, Mebius, Ginga Victory, or Orb (Though he'll come after Juggler at some point, used Aribunta without permission). Eventually, after a bit, he found an odd couple, Ultraman Great and Zearth were flying around the universe, Great going to visit his human friends and Zearth just coming along for the ride. Yapool unleashed both of his Aribuntas in Australia where they began to immediately cause chaos with sinkholes. UMA Australia came to investigate the threat, having not seen something on this level even with the occasional monster appearances like Telesdons, Gabishale, Daigerun, and some others. They quickly discovered the threat was of monster origin when both Cutter and Bullet came up for a meal. The attack team tried to combat the Aribuntas with their own weapons only to find them resistant to them. Great and Zearth came down seeing the threat from above and challenged the ant monster duo. Great challenged Cutlass meanwhile Zearth dueled Bullet. A great battle ensued with the experienced ultras have difficult with the super-beasts bizarre attacks. Eventually after a long fight, Great used his Burning Plasma-sphere to destroy Cutter and Zearth used his Cross Speshusshura Ray to destroy Bullet. Afterward, the two became their respective human forms and visited the people of UMA. Meanwhile, Yapool was cussing them out from his dimension and blew up a poor Sabotendar and Hanzagiran to exert his anger on something. Ultraman Seed Either Aribunta Cutter or Bullet is set to appear since I've decided it redundant to include both. Powers *'Super Speed:' Bullet is capable of accelerating to ridiculous speeds, used to overwhelm opponents with rapid strikes. *'Bullets:' From the holes in its claws and shoulder spikes, Bullet can fire out bullets which can go right through kaiju. *'Pincers:' Like the normal Aribunta, Bullet has pincer hands which can be used fin melee. **'Fireballs:' Bullet can shoot fireballs from his claws. *'Formic Acid Spray:' Bullet can spray a highly corrosive acid from its mandibles that can dissolve both human flesh and steel. *'Iron Hide:' Bullet has a metal-infused skin that can withstand Ultra Beams such as the Speshusshura Ray, although it was broken by the Cross variant. *'Bunta Burrowing:' Bullet can dig at fast speeds underground. **'Aribunta Pit:' Bullet can create an Antlion like pit in the ground for things to sink into and lure his prey. **'Bullet Hell:' Bullet can create an Aribunta Pit where it then proceeds to spin around at amazing speeds while firing bullets constantly. This creates a sandpit full of projectiles which spin around and ricochet off each other, repeatedly blasting anything that lands in it and causing grievous injuries. Trivia *Aribunta Bullet is based on Bullet Ants. *Aribunta Bullet, as well as Aribunta Cutter were created when I noticed the lack of choju variants. I also decided to since things like Grand King in canon gets a new form with every reappearance lately so that's what I'm doing. *While I usually pair up new variations against the ultras who fought the original, I decided to go for a change of pace, and shed some spot light on Great and Zearth for once. *Design and most of the powers by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Super Choju